


Akechi's Initiation

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Phanboy [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi gets his turn with the Phanboy slut, M/M, Multi, PWP, Public Sex, Watersports and Golden Showers, attic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Akechi gets summoned to Leblanc one evening shortly after agreeing to work with the Phantom Thieves, he never expected to be greeted by a sight of four naked boys.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Phanboy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123035
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Akechi's Initiation

Akechi mounted the stairs to Leblanc's attic with his heart in his throat.

When he had received the text to visit Leblanc that evening, he had expected a normal meeting, but the sounds drifting down the stairs were far from normal.

"Yes… yes… more… yes…" The voice panting those words out was unfamiliar to him, though with a start he recognized it as male.

Just what was happening in the attic? His curiosity burned bright and urged him up the last few stairs.

The first thing he saw was naked male flesh, as no one present was wearing clothing except for himself.

He blinked several times, and the scene came into focus; Joker, Skull, and Fox were in the middle of the floor passing around a boy that he did not recognize.

"Oh, Crow! You made it. Yuuki, this is Crow. He's only been working with the Phantom Thieves for a week, and still needs to be initiated into the group."

The boy's eyes had gone wide and he had creamed all over himself as he had seen the newcomer. "You! You're Goro Akechi!"

"Yes, I am. What is this?"

"Yuuki Mishima is our cumdumpster. All the boys use him. Oh, he also runs the Phansite." Akira noted as an afterthought. "You can't be a male Phantom Thief without fucking his sweet little ass."

Akechi never had any trouble finding a casual lay, and he had seduced a fair number of boys into his bed.

However, he had never engaged in public sex before an audience, and the thought was shockingly arousing.

"Hey, if you want to play you have to follow the dress code; no clothing allowed." Skull's breath was hot against his ear as his hand made quick work of Akechi's fly.

He had always found Skull to be cute, and had no issue with the boy slipping his hand down his pants to feel up his manhood.

Moving carefully, he toed off his shoes before allowing Skull to remove his clothes.

"Crow is not a true member; he's just aiding the Phantoms for the time being, but we don't worry over such technicalities." Joker winked at Crow over Mishima's back as he fucked the boy hard and deep.

A sudden urge to urinate rose up inside Akechi, but he saw that the group had spread tarpaulin over the floor, and decided to say nothing. The boy was degrading himself willingly anyway, and he was sure that a little piss was nothing the boy couldn't handle.

Holding it in, he knelt before Mishima and put his cock into the boy's mouth, noting that Skull and Fox had retreated to the bed and while they both had cocks in their fists, it was not their own.

"He's good." Akechi winked charmingly at Akira over the slut between them. "I'm sure his ass will feel even better, all lubed up with your cum."

"He feels amazing. But so does your hand." Akira winked back and Akechi's face went hot as he suddenly remembered giving Joker a handjob on a packed train shortly after they had met.

"Joker! I told you to never speak of that!"

"Oh but you were so cute…" Akira broke off with a grunt as he came, pulling out of Mishima's ass and backing off. "He's all yours."

Only then did Akechi see the camera that was recording everything done on that tarp, but he was past caring. He moved around to Mishima's ass, gripped his hips tight, and thrust on in.

The boy tightened around him as the puddle of cum beneath him grew, but Akechi rode it out, fucking him hard and as deep as his seven inch cock could reach; a modest cock that, to his dismay, was the smallest on display, not counting the slut he was fucking.

"Oh…" Akechi was always vocal in bed, and he made no effort to silence his voice as he came hard deep inside Mishima.

"Crow!" Mishima went still and gasped. "Crow! What the fuck?!"

"Sorry, when I gotta go, I gotta go." He pulled his cock out in full flow, piss running out of Mishima's ass in a torrent to flood the tarp in gold. The stream shot up higher, covering Mishima's back as three other boys knelt around him.

"I ain't never done this shit before." Skull moaned shyly, though Fox's hand had no trouble coaxing the piss out of him.

For around thirty seconds the attic was silent aside from the hiss and splash of five pissing cocks, as Mishima's abused body had given in and released his own stream even as the four boys gave him golden showers.

"Never again. I can take cum but piss." Mishima pleaded for it to be a one time affair.

"Okay." Joker agreed easily. "Now we should hurry; the bathhouse closes in an hour."

Towels were procured and the worst of the mess wiped away before the five boys headed across the way to soak sweat and cum from their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> This wraps up the series, so thank you all for reading and enjoying the porn fantasies I've laid out for you!


End file.
